A wake-up receiver is an auxiliary receiver whose job is to continuously monitor for communication requests, while allowing a main receiver to remain in sleep mode until communication is desired. Low latency wireless communication is the key to success for low power wake up receivers. Low latency can be achieved by consuming significant amounts of power in the front-end electronics, but this reduces battery longevity or limits the signal processing if the application operates with wireless charging. Previous solutions for detecting a wake-up request have used a logarithmic amplifier to detect the signal at radio frequency (RF), pattern detection with a mixer followed by pseudo-differential stages with cascaded high-pass and low-pass frequency responses, and energy detection with respect to a single phase of the signal.